The present invention relates to a timered device for actuating the shutter release mechanism of a camera. More particularly, it relates an inexpensive, easy-to-use timered device that can readily be assembled to a variety of different cameras and is capable of self-actuating the camera""s shutter release mechanism.
Hand-held cameras are extremely popular, and are provided in wide variety of forms. In this regard, technological advancements have greatly enhanced the photographic capabilities of certain cameras. For example, intricate shutter control mechanisms, lens assemblies, film compositions, film developing techniques, flash components etc., have vastly elevated the ability of avid photographers to produce superior quality pictures. Conversely, in response to the demands of novice photographers, engineering efforts have also been devoted toward perfecting simplified, and thus less expensive, cameras that consistently produce highly satisfactory photographs. To this end, single use or xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d cameras have become highly prevalent in recent years.
The overwhelming commercial success of disposable cameras is directly related to their low cost and convenience. With these overriding goals in mind, then, manufacturers strive to simplify the disposable camera design as much as possible. The typical disposable camera is a basic point-and-shoot device containing an unexposed roll of film. Other standard features include a fixed-focus lens, a manual film forwarding mechanism, a single-blade shutter, a plastic encasement, and a manually depressible shutter release button. Other than a rudimentary flash device, disposable cameras generally do not have any additional features otherwise available with more expensive cameras. While highly viable, the inherently simplistic design of disposable cameras gives rise to certain drawbacks.
In particular, disposable cameras are not provided with a xe2x80x9cself-portraitxe2x80x9d or automatic shutter release feature. That is to say, disposable cameras do not afford a user the ability to take a xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d picture. With more expensive cameras, a timered shutter release feature is commonly provided as an intricate mechanism or digital-based operation within the camera body. Due to cost constraints, these available automated shutter release techniques are not feasible for disposable camera applications. Even further, the steps for setting and activating these xe2x80x9cbuilt-inxe2x80x9d hands-free features are usually quite complicated, even for an experienced photographer.
Some efforts have previously been made to devise a standalone, remote control shutter release actuator useful with disposable cameras. Generally speaking, the auxiliary device mounted to the camera""s shutter release button, and incorporates components for actuating or otherwise depressing the button from a position remote of the camera. For example, pneumatic-based instruments have been envisioned, whereby a flexible hose is somehow attached over the shutter release button. The user then forces air through the hose, such as via a squeeze bulb, theoretically actuating the shutter release button. Unfortunately, it is exceedingly difficult to mount a flexible tube over the shutter release button. Further, a relatively lengthy hose is required. Therefore, these pneumatic-based devices are not compact or easy to transport, directly contrary to the desired convenience of disposable cameras.
Alternatively, intricate, self-contained, gear-based mechanisms have also been contemplated. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication 5-158146 to Jiyoriibu Iwaya K K describes a self-timing device for a camera. The disclosed device includes an adjustable clamp-holder that must be mounted and aligned with the camera. Within the device itself, a series of gears, cams, and springs, including a spiral spring, are utilized to direct a push rod portion of a plate component to depress the shutter release button. In this regard, a user-operated turning knob is connected to the spiral spring and is employed to provide requisite energy to the spring. Notably, a central axis of the spring is perpendicular to the axis of the push rod such that an elevated spring force is required to actuate the intricate cam and gear train. Further, the plate component pivots to xe2x80x9cdepressxe2x80x9d the push rod, such that the push rod does not move in a truly linear fashion. As a result, depending upon the particular configuration of the camera shutter release button, this arcuate motion may not fully depress the button. Also, the mounting system and multiple component actuation system is complex and therefore expensive to manufacture. In light of the inexpensive nature of disposable cameras, the disclosed design is likely cost prohibitive to be commercially viable. Finally, the mounting and alignment technique is specific to one style of camera design, and likely cannot be employed with other types of cameras.
Disposable cameras continue to be highly popular. Unfortunately, however, to minimize costs, disposable cameras are not provided with a self-portrait or hands-free feature. Efforts to provide an auxiliary device capable of performing this function have been unavailing. Therefore, a need exists for a simple, inexpensive, universal timered shutter release actuator useful with virtually any camera, especially disposable cameras.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a timer mechanism for actuating a shutter release button of a camera. The mechanism includes a base piece, a top piece, a rod, and a spiral spring. The base piece includes a bottom portion and an inner hub. The inner hub extends axially upwardly from the bottom portion, and forms a threaded surface and a central passage. The top piece is threadably mated to the base piece and includes a head portion and an inner post. The inner post extends axially downwardly from the head portion, and forms a central passage and a threaded surface. The threaded surface is configured to, upon final assembly, threadably engage the threaded surface formed by the inner hub, such that central passages are aligned. The rod is slidably disposed within the central passages and is selectively coupled to the top piece. Finally, the spiral spring is coaxially wrapped about the inner hub. The spiral spring terminates in a leading end that is connected to the top piece. With this configuration, the top piece is rotatable relative to the bottom piece in a first direction to a raised position in which energy is stored by the spiral spring. The spiral spring is adapted to rotate the top piece in an opposite direction, causing the top piece to wind downwardly relative to the bottom piece via interface between the threaded surfaces, the top piece forcing the rod downwardly through the central passages for depressing a camera shutter release button during the downward movement. In one preferred embodiment, the timer device is formed separate from the camera, and includes a mounting component for securing the mechanism to the camera. Alternatively, the mechanism is provided as a built-in feature of a camera.